We propose to operate a state-of-the-art genome center to serve the scientific community. The Center will: (i) Have the flexible capability to produce a wide range of high-quality sequencing products - including whole-genome resequencing, whole-exome resequencing, de novo genome assembly, whole-transcriptome analysis, and epigenomic sequencing; (ii) Have the experience and ability to design, execute and analyze a wide range of scientific projects - including in medical genetics, cancer genomics, vertebrates genomics, microbial genomics and epigenomic analyses; (iii) Advance the state-of-the-art of sequencing - including by decreasing costs, developing new applications and pioneering new sequencing technologies; and (iv) Serve as a scientific resource for the biomedical community - including by creating and teaching courses, interacting with the research community to help with project design and working with the medical community to adapt protocols to clinical settings.